It is well known in the art to clarify raw turbid waters containing kaolin or other finely divided suspended solids with various inorganic compounds and water soluble organic positively charged polymeric coagulants which are used independently of one another. In general, for high turbidity waters containing, for example 200 parts per million (ppm) kaolin, such organic coagulants are effective in reducing turbidity. In low turbidity waters, for example, those containing 20 ppm kaolin, the organic coagulants alone are not as effective. Cost effectiveness is also a problem in water clarification.
It is therefore desirable to provide a new and improved process and new and improved products which are effective in clarifying water and at the same time are cost effective.